Amber
Amber Amber von Brandt is the Eighth gym leader of the Aevium Region. She specializes in the Fire Type. She gives out the Flare Badge upon defeating her. Amber's mother Tesla is one of the members of the Elite 8 and Her dad is the late Dark Type leader Deagan. Her step-dad, Matthew, is a scientist who resides near Goldenleaf. Amber's signature move is "Fever Pitch". It's a move that varies depending on the "Hype", but the hype is always set to max when you fight her. As a result, it is a special 150 BP Fire move. In the game Amber is first encountered in the Aquamarine cave where she asks the player to get her CD back from Venam. When Venam appears, they argue, and Amber gets so riled up, she falls through the ground and the player and Venam rescue her. The bad blood between them is made clear as years ago, Amber was blamed for causing a fire which soon became a city wide threat, and her Father took the blame. Mr. Blakeory wasn't satisfied with just evicting Matthew and banning him from Gearen, so he evicted and subsequently banned Amber and Tesla as well. Amber was playing with Venam at the time, and Amber insists she was framed. Her history with Saki is unknown, but it should be known that Saki's father is Mr. Blakeory, and Mr. Blakeory is the one who banned Amber's family. Soon after this, The player meets Amber again, this time in Telia Town, in Tesla's Villa, where she forces the Player to fight Saki and Venam at the same time in order to battle Amber. Melia helps you in this fight. Upon defeating Saki and Venam. Amber then runs off to go advertise her party and basically ignores the player's victory. Upon leaving the house, She is abducted by Team Xen and won't be seen again until the events involving Kristiline Town and Angie are resolved. Amber is met again in Valor Mountain where her Mother and Xen admin Madelis have been swallowed by a Kyogre. You must beat this Kyogre in order to proceed interacting with Amber. After Defeating the Kyogre, Kyogre will spit up Madelis and Tesla, and after a short exchange between Madelis and Tesla, Amber will apologize for her behavior and attitude towards her mom. After this Amber and Tesla will leave Valor Mountain and the player will have to scale Valor Mountain and defeat Team Xen in order to proceed. After the events on Valor Mountain, Amber invites you to her "party" which ends up being the Gym. After getting the Gym's hype to max with a mix of Battling trainers, interacting with people, and changing the music, you will be able to fight Amber. Upon defeating her you will receive the Flare badge, and you will continue with the story Amber will invite the player to her room after the gym battle, and Venam will come looking for the player. Amber will push her out since she intends on having time alone with the player, and she'll turn on the TV, and see a report involving West Gearen City and call it "boring". Venam will then barge back in, and eventually take the player to go find Melia, who has gone missing during the party. Amber is not seen for a long time after the events on Terajuma Island. She appears again when she hears Venam has been turned into stone. She comes out of worry for her friend, but in the middle of discussing Venam's condition with Isha and the gang, Dragon Type Leader Damian, who had originally claimed to be dark leader, when he was actually Dragon, will enter the room and warn us about a girl named Alexandra. He'll then leave and Amber will insist he's a "jerk". Their relationship isn't clear, but it's clear that Amber had known about his facade beforehand. After that, Amber presumably leaves Grand Dream City to perform her Gym duties and hasn't been seen since. Pokémon Gym battle Amber is battled on the Volcanic Field in a Double Battle Format Casual Mode Torkoal, Incineroar, Arcanine, Magmotar Normal Mode Torkoal, Incineroar, Arcanine, Ninetales, Infernape, Magmotar Intense Mode Incineroar, Delphox, Typhlosion, Ninetales, Moltres, Magmotar Strategy Casual Amber sets up Sun day via Drought here and attempts to overpower you with coverage and strong physical power, and she wraps it up with a strong special attacker in the back. Pokemon who can learn Rock Slide and Earthquake can end up overpowering her despite the intimidates. Fast Pokemon also outspeed pretty much all of hers, which makes it easy to land hits first, status, etc. Normal Like in casual, Amber sets up sun via Drought, except this time she has more of a team. Summoning Rain is basically useless since She has two Sun setters with Torkoal and Ninetales. Earthquake and Rock Slide are useful as expected, but nulled by intimidates and constant Solar Beams and Fighting type moves. Intense This battle doesn't lead with Intimidate or Drought like the others, but instead with strong leads covering each others weaknesses. To add to this, Delphox essentially gets a quiver dance with the Elemental Seed it holds, and Incineroar's Intimidate makes it harder to hurt before it destroys your team. Ninetales is in the back in case of Rain, and Moltres has an immunity to ground, as well as great special attack to beat down your team. Naturally, her Magmotar's natural bulk and good special attack is also problematic. Again, Rain will work to take out the leads, but it's not consistent. Rock Sliders are amazing here since without Intimidate problems, her Pokemon are really easy to get kills on. Overall, Amber is one of the few leaders you can brawl with because of the options you've been given. However, underestimating her is the easiest way to lose any battle, and it should be taken into consideration these analyses cannot account for each team and each scenario. Quotes Rewards TM50 - Overheat Sprites Trivia * Amber is a type of yellow color which is often present in conventional fires. * In earlier versions, Amber was pushed down a mountain by Venam. * Also in earlier versions, you could team up with whoever you felt like during the double battle against Saki and Venam. It may have not even been against Saki and Venam. * Amber's uncle is the late Fighting type gym leader Keta. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Gym Leader